Trixie Lulamoon: Una magia peligrosa
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Trixie, una pony fanática de la magia, desconoce el potencial de sus poderes. En una aventura con sucesos inesperados, ella junto con su fiel aliada Starlight, se vera involucrada en una cadena de decisiones, que a su vez, puede restarle o sumarle amistades y problemas.


Trixie Lulamoon: Una magia peligrosa

Capitulo 1: Venganza en tiempo de amistades.

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, donde como de costumbre, Pinkie pie saltaba y saludaba a cada uno de los habitantes. Sin embargo, se sorprendió a ver a su amiga Pegaso, Rainbow dash, triste sobre una nube.

_Hey Dashie!, ¿Por qué la cara larga? Intenta no llorar porque va a llover jaja_ Bromeaba Pinkie para poder ver si le podía sacar alguna sonrisa, pero Rainbow solo atino a verla y hacer una mueca de desprecio. Sin embargo la pony alocada no se daría por vencida e intento una vez más.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Rainbow?, ¿te expulsaron de los wonderbolts?, ¿Sigues extrañando a Tanque?_ Preguntaba esperando alguna respuesta, hasta que Dash finalmente se bajó de la nube y dijo:

_Este día iba a ser el mejor… pero los Wonderbolts no me llamaron, siento que soy una molestia para ellos_

Tras estas palabras, Pinkie Pie la abrazo y sonrió para que ella le devolviera con otra sonrisa, pero eso no paso. Simplemente la Pegaso se fue volando hacia el infinito, mientras la pony rosa caminaba seguía saludando a la gente, aunque ahora algo desanimada.

En otro sitio, en su clásica casita móvil, Trixie estaba preparando todo para un evento único en toda Equestria: "Los Wonderbolts vs Los Shadowbolts".

Debido a que ella junto con Starlight lograron rescatar a la Celestia, tuvo el honor de ser escogida para proporcionar efectos especiales y algún que otro truco de magia.

_Esta noche, la gran y poderosa Trrrrrriexie, resplandecerá a toda Equestria con sus increíbles trucos. Finalmente seré elogiada y alabada_ Tras esas últimas palabras, se le cayó una que otra lagrima. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió a un lugar a las afueras de Ponyville, donde hay un gran espacio para el Show.

En el camino, se encontró con Starlight y Twilight Sparkle, quienes estaban leyendo un misterioso libro de conjuros.

_Hola mejor amiga, suerte para hoy_ Decía Starlight abrazándola.

_Hola….Trixie_ saludaba Twilight con cierto fastidio, pero Trixie le respondió:

_Tendrías que estar abrazándome como ella, si no fuera por Starlight, Discord, Thorax y la más importante, ja, yo… estarías fritas_ Guiñando un ojo.

Pero Twilight simplemente suspiro y le comento que tenía algo importante que avisarle sobre el evento de hoy:

_Escucha Trixie, la princesa Celestia quiere que todo salga bien, y sin errores. Y lastimosamente, algo ocurrió… que no estaba en los planes. Rainbow Dash fue desafectada de los wonderbolts, pero no se lo dijeron, simplemente no la llamaron_

Trixie se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué, a lo que Starlight le respondió:

_Digamos que pensaron que podría crecer y todas esas cosas, pero su actitud no cambio bastante y termino en esta situación. Por eso si ves que Rainbow dash quiere entrar, debes frenarla… o no sé qué te pueda llegar a pasar_ preocupándose por el futuro de Trixie.

Esta solo afirmo con la cabeza, aunque antes de continuar con su viaje, pregunto sobre lo que estaban leyendo, pero simplemente re respondieron que era sobre un universo alterno donde la magia y el frio son eternos viajeros, y donde la única forma de sobrevivir, es en base de la supervivencia con magia primitiva. Simplemente le pareció interesante y siguió su camino, aunque pensando en Rainbow Dash y más que nada, en aquel extraño libro.

Cayó la noche, las luces se encendieron, y faltaba apenas una hora para que comience el show extraordinario que solamente se daría en toda Equestria. Las mane six, sin Rainbow, se encontraban en las primeras filas, esperando por ver el show. Pinkie Pie saltaba emocionada, aunque recordó que tenía que ir a comprar dulces, por lo que fue a comprar acompañada de Rarity.

Detrás del telón, estaba Trixie preparándose psicológicamente con la ayuda de su Starlight, quien repetidas veces les decía que ella es la mejor en lo que hace y que nunca se dé por vencida. En eso se escucha la voz de alguien familiar que decía:

_La genialidad no faltara en el show *Ruido extraño* estaré ahí, quieran o no_

La maga se preocupó, pero segundos después intento calmarse, no era hora para pensar, era hora de actuar.

Faltando poco, Pinkie Pie se coló por unos segundos en el backstage y saludo a una trixie un poco ansiosa. Pero le dijo que no tuviera ninguna presión, pero la pony mágica no desaprovecho el momento y pregunto:

_Pinkie sé que no eres Applejack pero se honesta, ¿Rainbow dash no está aquí? ¿Verdad?_

Pinkie Pie sé comió un Cupcacke esponjoso, lo cual no le permitió seguir hablando y siguió su camino. Pero Trixie no es tan fácil de evadir, y uso su magia para traerla de vuelta hacia ella, preguntándole una vez más si sabía algo sobre Rainbow Dash.

_Solo tengo algo para decir querida Trixie… Es la hora del show_ Dijo Pinkie mientras señalaba el centro de la plataforma, donde las luces empezaban a juntarse y los wonderbolts iban saliendo uno por uno.

Desesperada, Trixie fue corriendo hacia su posición, y empleo una magia de luz fluorescente que diera el efecto de frescura. Mientras todo el público quedaba asombrado ante tal espectáculo, que recién estaba empezando.

Starlight miraba todo desde lejos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano algo iba a pasar, por lo que empezó a trotar por todo el lugar, buscando algo que quisiera causar daño a su mejor amiga. En las gradas se topó con Twilight, quien la saludo amablemente. Sin embargo Star le pregunto si vio a Dash por algún lado.

_Lo siento Starlight, pero no recuerdo haber visto a dash_ dijo su maestra de la amistad. Por lo que le pidió a Rarity que la acompañara, así podrían buscar mejor.

Mientras tanto, el show seguía, donde Trixie daba algunos trucos para que la "pelea" entre los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts fuera más épica y sobresaliente. Hasta que echó un vistazo atrás, para ver… a Rainbow Dash.

_Dash… ¿Qué haces aquí?, tienes que irte ahora_

_Perdona Trixie, pero esto es personal *Abre sus alas*_

Starlight ve a lo lejos todo lo que ocurre, y decide tirarse desde los asientos hasta el campo, para ir a apoyar a su amiga. Rainbow se percata de que lo suyo no será tarea fácil. Ya que tiene en el camino a dos unicornios con toda la intención de salvar el show…

Llegaba el momento clave, Rainbow dash estaba en camino hacia su plan de venganza contra los wonderbolts, pero Trixie y Starlight no se pusieron en frente de ella, dificultando más su misión.

Al ver como sus amigas no iban a moverse, ella pensó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente noto que no podía ignorarlas y evadirlas, solo quedaba una opción…

Mientras Dashie se acercaba, Trixie hablo con Starlight:

_Star, ¿Qué hacemos? Tiene toda la intención de herirnos y es nuestra amiga…_

Pero Starlight simplemente sonrió de manera fría y dio un paso adelante:

_Bien, si nuestra amiga quiere divertirse, pues adelante, nadie arruina las metas de mi mejor amiga_

La Pegaso fue contra sus amigas y golpeo a Trixie, mientras que Starlight esquivo su ataque desapareciendo y apareciendo arriba de ella, tumbándola al piso.

_Muerde el polvo Rainbow_ Dice Star mientras reía recordando sus tiempos de maldad pura. Esto no le agrado mucho a Trixie, pidiéndole que pararan. En eso, Dash se levanta y va hacia donde está la maga, llevándola por los aires.

_Escucha, dile a tu amiga que no se meta, porque esto acabara mal, esto es contra los wonders no contra ustedes_

Trixie se encontraba muy asustada como para comprender lo que RD decía, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y uso su magia para dejarla ciega unos segundos. Esto provoco que caiga a toda velocidad contra la plataforma del show, causando un gran impacto físico y en todos los espectadores.

_OH POR DIOS TRIXIE_ Gritaba Twiligth, mientras veía a su amiga inconsciente; Los espectadores se abandonaban el lugar, incluso los Shadowbolts, quedando las Mane Six y los wonders.

Las ponys fueron corriendo hacia la plataforma, mientras Rainbow seguía refregándose los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo ver. La suerte no le duro mucho, Star lastima su ala derecha con un rayo de su cuerno, y finalmente se telentrasporta para darle un golpe en su rostro, pero Dash es más rápida y bloquea su ataque.

_Sabes, me consideran la mejor pony por varias razones… yo a ti no to conozco mucho, pero se algo de ti… No piensas antes de actuar_ Tras estas palabras, Rainbow le corta la cara a Starlight con su ala izquierda, girando a mucha velocidad en seco, haciendo que Star caiga al suelo junto con Trixie.

Twilight junto con las demás, se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban. Usando su magia, pudo darle energía a las unicornios, y así poder levantarse, aunque sus heridas seguían ahí.

Mirando a Rainbow con desconcierto y enojo, Applejack le pidió respuestas sobre sus acciones, de que ella no es así, y de que sus amigas no son sus enemigas.

_El que avisa no traiciona (Respondió RD mientras sonríe) les dije que se fueran y no quisieron_

Una bola de fuego choco y exploto contra la su espalda, ella se dio vuelta y vio a Spitfire junto con su equipo, bastante disgustada con los hechos.

_Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué diablos te pasas? Arruinaste todo un show. Si mi lógica no me falla, estas enojada porque te dejamos afuera de esto_ Comenzó diciendo Spit.

La Pegaso se acercó a ella, hasta estar cara a cara:

_No puedes dejar a la mejor de tu grupo, son mis ídolos. Y no me salgas con el cuento de que aun soy novata, salve a Equestria miles de veces, y por tu culpa-

Antes de terminar su oración, Spitfire la da un golpe, para que reaccione:

_Yo no tengo porque hacerme responsable de tus defectos Rainbow Dash, todo esto fue obra tuya, así como también el estar fuera de los Wonderbolts. No queremos ponys caóticos_

Todos quedaron asombrados, menos Trixie quien intentaba comprender la situación. Tras esta noticia, simplemente la pony genial se enojó más aun, escupiendo en la cara de "Spit" (Escupitajo) y largándose hacia la nada misma.

_Jefa, ¿Vamos tras ella?_ Pregunto Soarin, pero Fire contesto.

_No somos militares, déjala ir, ya no vale la pena… volvamos a nuestra base_

La lluvia seguía y las mane six volvieron a su castillo, aunque sin un miembro muy importante para ellas. En la caminata a casa, Pinkie Pie sonreía de vez en cuando, aunque cuando veía la expresión de sus amigas, suspiraba y se lamentaba.

Al día siguiente, todas se juntaron en el salón principal, esperando a que Dash volviera… Pero eso no sucedió, y todas empezaron a debatir sobre las consecuencias de lo acontecido.

_Escuchen (dijo Twilight mientras se alzaba en la mesa) Entiendo perfectamente que Rainbow Dash cometió un error terrible, y como su amiga lo entenderé por siempre. Pero como princesa de la amistad, sus acciones son reprochables, por lo que algún castigo deberá tener y que tendrá que ser informado a Celestia_

Rarity objeto:

_Espera Twilight, no sabemos que pueden hacerle a Dashie, además eres la princesa de la amistad y como amiga la perdonas, eso debería bastar. Yo solo quiero que vuelva, no debe porque pasar por todo esto_

Applejack también dio su opinión:

_Tienes razón Rarity. Pero ya ves como es Twilight, le tiene mucho miedo a Celestia_

Twilight le contesta:

_Perdón Applejack, pero tienes idea muy diferente de mí. Es mi deber como princesa, y también quiero el bien de Rainbow_ Ambas comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Pinkie Pie entro en la conversación.

_Esperen, dejen de discutir. Podemos arreglar esto, tan solo vamos con Dash y… le damos un montón de dulces y listo_ Sonriendo, pero sin embargo la discusión seguía. No fue hasta que Fluttershy pidió unas tres veces que hagan silencio, hasta que en la Cuarta tuvo que gritar, quedando todas quietas, incluso Spike que llevaba unos libros.

_Yo sé que es una situación muy difícil. Pero las crisis se arreglan amistad y esperanza, eso es lo que debemos dar, cosas como ayer y la pelea entre Starlight y Rainbow no se tiene que repetir…. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde están Star y Trixie?_

Spike le contesto:

_Ah, ellas salieron hace una media hora, dijeron sobre descubrir la verdad de algo_

Todas se miraron, y rápidamente fueron a buscarlas, en el único lugar donde podrían estar, la casa de Rainbow Dash.

En ese mismo lugar, Trixie y Starlight se encuentran en el comedor del hogar de Dash, aunque al parecer sin su presencia. Sin embargo, no se iban a dar por vencidas y fueron subieron las escaleras con el fin de encontrarla.

Vieron una puerta un poco abierta, donde vieron a Rainbow sentada, al costado de su cama sin hacer ningún movimiento. Trixie y Starlight se miraron y con un gesto con la cabeza, decidieron dejar el lugar, porque sabían que no era el mejor momento.

Sin embargo, mientras bajaban las escaleras, fueron sorprendidas por Rainbow quien se la veía sonriendo.

_Hey ponys, amm… disculpen por lo de ayer… emmm sé que eso se te pasara rápido (mientras señalaba la herida de Starlight en su rostro) pues… ¿Qué desean?_

Trixie le dijo que la vio deprimida en su cuarto, y que eso le preocupo mucho, pero Dash le contesto que solo estaba pensando, ya que las ponys geniales no lloran.

Starlight, sin embargo sabía que ocurría algo más, por lo que pregunto el motivo de las cosas que hizo ayer, y que tiene pensado hacer.

_Escucha, los Wonderbolts fueron mi sueño, eran mi meta y lo logre. Pero no todo dura para siempre, y tenía hace rato unos cuantos enfrentamientos con Spitfire, de hecho esa bola de fuego que me lanzo, era muy predecible_

Starlight comento:

_Bien eso lo entiendo pero, ¿pero que harás ahora? Yo personalmente te pido disculpas por lo de anoche. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál es tu meta? ¿Qué le dirás a Scotaloo?_

Rainbow voló por la sala pensando en algo, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea. Ella les dijo que ya se le había ocurrido hace rato, pero que no sabía si decirles.

_Voy a fundar… los "Skybolts" y serán mejores que los Wonderbolts y ¿Saben que es lo mejor?... que ustedes pueden entrar sin problemas_

Ambas se miraron unos segundos y Trixie hablo:

_Dices que quieres que nos unamos a tu nuevo equipo, a pesar de haberte querido lastimar y lastimarnos. ¿Estas segura?_

Rainbow afirmo con la cabeza, y empezaron a brillarle los ojos de la emoción, pero eso duro poco, pues desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de Twilight, pidiendo que bajasen.

Trixie y Starlight, tienen en sus cascos una decisión que tomar.


End file.
